Reasons Of The Heart
by FireKali Chaos
Summary: [TyKa, oneshot for Valentine's Day 2006!] University…sometimes one gets too involved in it – to the point that they forget the other important people and things in their lives. So what better day than February 14th for Kai to remember his greatest love..


**Kali Notes:** A quick one-shot I literally whipped up for Valentine's Day, 2006. Because I love the fandom, and I love Tyson and Kai, and this is what I do. I'm also one of those weird people who likes college/university, despite the stress and workload. Hence…

**Disclaimer:** Kali & muses do not own Beyblade.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, mild adult language, mild adult situations, fluffiness of the going-to-need-a-trip-to-the-dentist variety. No like-y, no read-y!

**Pairing:** TyKa!

**Summary:** University…sometimes one gets too involved in it – to the point that they forget the _other_ important people and things in their lives. So what better day than February 14th for Kai to remember his greatest love and be reacquainted with an old friend.

* * *

_**Dedication:**_

_To every true-blue, red-blooded (no puns intended) TyKa fan out there._

_To the person who discovered chocolate and passed on its deliciousness to future generations so that I may be addicted forever._

_But_ _mostly, to my only Valentine. She knows who she is._

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

**_

_**Reasons of the Heart

* * *

**_

"_The heart has reasons the mind knows nothing of._"

— Blaise Pascal

It was closing in on midterm exams and essay season. Courses were getting into the nitty-gritty of their topics with verve, and the professors were bracing themselves for the influx of term papers and major projects for marking. Some students were frantically spending every available waking hour of free time at the libraries searching for books and articles and other research material for their essays – if they had waited until the last minute for such things, as many are known to do. Others were spending countless sleepless nights already bent over piles of books and over computer keyboards developing the required elements of a paper in the hopes of just _maybe_ coming up with something beyond brilliant for once in their academic lives.

Among these studious beings were two certain former world class beybladers. One of them had been team captain of the Bladebreakers, and later a member of both the G-Revolution and Neo Borg teams. The other was his team-mate, and a three-time World Champion in his own right. Hiwatari Kai and Kinomiya Tyson were both attending this university, both living in the dorms on campus (though not together in the same dorm room), and both taking a majority of their classes together – as they were working toward the similar degrees. And yet their lives, for all their interactions on a daily basis, contained one small private, little-known relationship between them. It wasn't that they hid it, and it wasn't that they were ashamed of it – quite the contrary in fact. No, they just didn't flaunt it as celebrity couples are known to do. Neither did they advertise it. Their private life was their private life and damn anyone who wished otherwise. They'd have two very pissed off bladers to deal with if they tried anything – and there had been instances. Luckily, those at fault had seen the error of their ways and left them alone after some…persuasion. Usually at the wrong end of a court-order.

It had only happened right at first, however. They'd started 'officially' seeing each other at seventeen years old, and then they had still been famous enough to still be in the spotlight of the Beyblade media. By now, though, at the ages of twenty and in their third year of university, Kai and Tyson's fame had toned down to the occasional mention in a newspaper or magazine article. They had, for the most part, faded back into the crowd of normal society. And it was welcome. They'd had their fill of infamy and battling those that would use the sport for evil gain. Now…they just wanted to live their lives.

Together, incidentally.

It was the middle of February. Kai sat in his dorm room early one evening at his computer with a rather large mug of coffee at one elbow and several piles of books around and on the surface of his desk. Paper was strewn all over the place, and the wastebasket was overflowing with crumpled up discards of his work. He had that disheveled, haven't-slept-more-than-a-few-hours-a-night look, and was ignoring the complaints of his stomach which was trying to tell him he hadn't eaten in gods-know-when. He fully intended to finish this paper by morning, just to have it done and out of his way…and to make way for the next. Kai had music turned up and his earphones plugging his ears, drowning out any other noise that would distract his mind from concentration.

He didn't hear his door opening and closing with a BANG. Nor did he hear the footsteps that came up behind him, or the "Kai. Hey, Kai!" that whoever it was said rather loudly before they noticed his earphones. So when he jumped nearly a foot out of his seat when a hand came down on his shoulder, it was completely understandable.

"AHH!" Kai shouted, yanking the earphones from his ears and whirling around ready to pound the daring soul into the ground for sneaking up on him and giving him a mild heart-attack. "Fuck! Tyson, don't _do_ that!"

"I knocked. I slammed the door. I spoke really loudly. You didn't hear me." Tyson defended himself in amusement as Kai clutched his chest trying to calm his pounding heartbeat and his nerves. "Sorry. I didn't see the earphones right away."

"God." Kai leaned back in his seat and stared blearily up at his significant other in vaguely annoyed question. He ran a hand through his mussed dual-shaded hair. "For what did you nearly kill me? I'm trying to work on this paper, as you may not have noticed."

Tyson tilted his head and smiled, taking in his lover's appearance silently. Kai was dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a loose-fitting university t-shirt. At that moment he looked so sexy that Tyson really wanted to do nothing more than distract him and drag him over to the bed for a while. However… "I got an email from Hilary. She's in town and she wants to meet us for dinner tomorrow night. I came to see if you had a few hours to spare for an old friend, or if I was going to have to go see her alone. Again." His smile faded into a small frown.

Kai let out a deep, frustrated sigh. He knew he really should go this time, since he'd skipped out on the last because of a presentation he had to finish for the next day, but he really needed to finish this paper and get to work on the next. He didn't have time to go out. And midterms were in less than two weeks. He had studying to do.

"Kai, please! You of all people deserve a small break! Think of your abused brain cells! And it would mean so much to Hilary to see you, too. She's the only one of us still back in Bay City, and she's been lonely without us all there. I've missed her – though I'll have to strangle you if you tell her I said that – and I know you have, too." Tyson stuffed his hands in his pockets and the frown deepened. She's coming all the way out here to see us. _US_. Not just me. Can't you at _least_ spare a moment out of your time for her? Your papers aren't going anywhere."

"Don't _you_ have some essays or midterms to be worried about?" Kai shot back defensively, not enjoying being reamed out by the bluenette and trying to extricate himself from the guilt trip only Tyson had the power over him to inflict. "How is it that you can be so cavalier about your work and studies? Our workload is about even!"

"I do, but I don't get all stressed out and anal about them like some people I know." Tyson stepped up to him and leaned down, hands gripping the arms of Kai's chair on either side of him. "And I have all my materials I need for the most immediately pressing ones. I will work on them after Hilary goes home. Until then, I intend to enjoy seeing her again after nearly half a year's absence."

"Well, it's nice that you can just blow off your work, but I can't. This means a great deal to me, Tyson. You know that." Kai tried to turn his chair around and go back to work – and avoid seeing the hurt and admonishing expression on the younger blader's face.

"I know. But I'm beginning to wonder where on the hierarchy of what's important to you that your friends place. Where _I_ place. We haven't done anything together outside of school stuff for over a _month_." Tyson pinned him with a piercing storm-blue stare and Kai flinched internally. Outwardly, he remained impassive – at least _he_ thought he did. Tyson always could read him like an open book so it wasn't likely, in reality, that he was fooling his lover.

"Lay off, Tyson. You've been busy, too. It's not _all_ me."

"No, but I _have_ been trying to _make_ time, unlike you."

A thought hit Kai and he felt a small wave of panic wash over him, making his head snap up to meet the younger man's eyes and search frantically for reassurance. "Are you questioning whether or not I still love you? Because I…"

"No! Oh, no, Kai!" Tyson's eyes widened and he shook his head hastily. "Of course I don't think _that_!" He let the crimson-eyed student pull him closer and wind his arms around his waist, hands pressed to his lower back possessively. "I'm just…feeling like…I don't know…forgotten?" He couldn't seem to put it into words. "I know you love me. I hope you know I love you, too." Tyson added for good measure, just in case _Kai_ had any doubts.

"I don't know why…but yes." Giving in to that guilt – this time not used against him as before – Kai closed his eyes and sat up to bury his face in Tyson's stomach, holding him close in a hug. "Alright. What time and where?" He asked, voice muffled by Tyson's shirt. Nuzzling the firm flesh under his cheek when Tyson's hand stroked through his hair and an arm closed around his shoulders to hug him back, he felt instantly better when Tyson answered.

"She's meeting us at that European restaurant two blocks over. I said we'd be there around 6:30 pm or so. Is that okay?" Tyson, having won this victory, didn't take the opportunity to rub it in as he once might have as a younger, brasher Kinomiya Tyson. Instead, he let it lie. Besides, he'd made his feelings on the issue known, so Kai would no doubt start making a point of being around a little more often no matter what.

"Yeah. Sure." Kai blinked, perplexed, when Tyson let him go and reached around him, pushing a pile of papers out of the way as he sought out the open day-planner that was hidden under them. "Hey!"

"Where's…ah ha! Pen." Tyson grabbed a pen from the mess and wrote out in big, bold letters "6:30 – Tyson & Hilary at Bistro Euro" on the page. "Now you won't forget. Unless you lose this thing between now and then under this disaster." He looked around the room with a snicker. "It looks like we had a beybattle in here and Dragoon used his storm attack."

Kai looked around, flushing sheepishly. "I've been concentrating on my work. I haven't had time to clean up." He blinked. "How did you get in here anyway?"

Tyson reached into his pocket to pull out a set of keys, and dangled them in front of Kai's nose. "You gave me a key, remember? You have one of mine, too."

"Yeah, but that was because you were likely to lose yours." Kai smirked as Tyson put the keys back in his pocket. He looked over at the alarm clock next to his bed, then back up at Tyson, eyes studying him considerably. He suddenly didn't feel much like working on his paper anymore. And Tyson was right – he was being anal and stressing himself out about them for nothing. So… "Were you busy tonight working on anything?"

Tyson shook his head. "I finished my English literature assignment before I came over here, why?"

In answer, Kai abruptly stood up, moved over to his door to lock it, then turned and scanned his lover with a distinctly predatory gaze. Tyson had time to blink and go, "Uh…" before Kai pounced and he was summarily tackled onto Kai's bed and kissed hard. His brain melted into the realm of basic functions only and he tangled his fingers in Kai's hair, not protesting one bit at the sudden ravishing. The bluenette let out a purring sigh as one of Kai's hands wrested the t-shirt out of his pants and began shoving it up and over his head.

"What got into you all of a sudden?" He asked, helping Kai slip out of his own shirt that disappeared with Tyson's off the side of the bed somewhere. "Not that I'm complaining…hmm…"

Kai's teeth nibbled on his earlobe while his hands worked on undoing Tyson's belt and the button fly of his jeans. "Sudden energy jolt." He rubbed his nose against the pulse Tyson's neck, grazing his teeth over it. "And the fact that you looked really sexy and…" he bit lightly at Tyson's collarbone. "…edible standing there like that."

Tyson groaned and shifted his hips to let Kai pull off his jeans and underwear. "I think this is the fastest you've gotten me naked, you know." He snickered, rubbing a hand over Kai's chest and pinching a stiff nipple just to hear Kai gasp passionately. "And yet you're still in those sweatpants…"

Kai took the hint and with some cursing, laughing, and finally breathless exclamations, managed to wriggle out of them with some 'help' (interference) from Tyson's eager hands.

A few hours later, they lay twisted with each other and the sheets. They were naked, sweaty, breathless, and totally satiated and content.

"Nurggh…" came a euphoric moan next to Kai.

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

"Never gonna move again." Tyson stretched like a cat, which Kai watched with interest. He always liked watching Tyson in these after-moments. Stimulating, but not to the point where they had to jump all over one another again.

"So don't." Kai smothered a yawn, turning over on his side to face his lover. He laid a hand on Tyson's stomach and rubbed affectionately. "Stay."

"Okay." Tyson wasn't about to argue. It was more often than not that either he stayed over at Kai's room or Kai stayed over at his room, anyway. "What time is it?" He rolled over to face Kai and peered over him at the alarm clock. "Ugh. Still kind of early. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Shower first, eat later."

"Works for me."

* * *

The next day, they got up and went to classes as per their usual daytime schedule. And after Tyson's last class, he went back to his room to change his clothes and find the gift he'd gotten Kai for the special occasion.

It was February 14th. Valentine's Day.

Okay, so they were both boys. But as Max pointed out once, being the half-American that he was, they didn't _have_ to stick to the typical Japanese custom of Valentine's Day and White Day in March. No one was going to care if they gave each other gifts on Valentine's Day.

So, Tyson grabbed the little ornately decorated box that contained some chocolates from its hiding place in his closet on the upper shelf (where it wouldn't get crushed by the stuff he shoved in there when he 'cleaned' his room), and went strolling down the hallway to Kai's room.

Kai was sitting on his bed, digging through his book bag for the box of chocolates he'd picked up that very afternoon – when he remembered just what the significance of the date was, on top of having to go meet up with Hilary that evening for dinner with Tyson. Muttering and grumbling about ridiculous days for courtship and romance under his breath, he finally came up with the box triumphantly just as Tyson waltzed right in without knocking.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kai gave him a mild reproving glare. "What if I'd been naked and changing?"

Tyson just laughed and leered at him. "Like I haven't seen every inch of your gorgeous bod, lover."

The glare turned to a scowl. "Yes, but the _rest_ of the people on our floor haven't and I think we'd both like to keep it that way."

"Point taken." Tyson walked over and leaned down to capture Kai's lips in a possessive, deep kiss of greeting. "Mine. No one else gets the privilege of seeing you."

Kai sighed, though he smiled slightly at the warmth Tyson's sentiment caused in him, and held up his gift. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tyson."

"Oh!" Tyson beamed and traded boxes with the older blader. "Right! Happy Valentine's Day, Kai!"

"Thanks." Kai set the box next to his lamp by his bed. "I'll open them after, if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure. You ready to go see Hilary?" Tyson set his box next to Kai's and held out a hand.

"Let's go." Kai grabbed his wallet and a jacket and followed Tyson out the door, hand held firmly entwined with Tyson's.

* * *

"Tyson! Kai!" A very female, very friendly and familiar voice called out as they walked in the doors of the restaurant. Glancing around, they spotted the female brunette who had become an integral part of their team from day one, despite the fact that she couldn't blade.

"Welcome, gentlemen." A waitress greeted them and grabbed two menus. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you over to your friend's table."

"Thanks." Tyson tugged on Kai's hand and they trailed after the waitress. Reaching the table, Hilary got up and moved to give them each a hard hug. "Hey, Hil."

"Oh! It's so great to see you guys!" Hilary released Tyson and nearly jumped on Kai to hug him. "And you! You actually came along this time!" She grinned when she let him go and stepped back. "It's nice to see you again, Kai."

"Hilary." Kai, in his usual way, spoke very little in the way of greeting, but still conveyed that he was glad to see her, too.

Tyson pulled out a chair and took a seat, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it over the back of his chair. "So, Hil, how's it going? Any big news from home?"

"Well, I heard from Kenny a while back, and he said…"

The evening progressed at a tolerably slow pace. Kai didn't say much – nothing new there – but he was perfectly content to just be there and to listen and enjoy the company of his lover and one of his oldest and closest friends. All his old teammates had earned that place in his life, and it still surprised him sometimes just how much they meant to him. He found, sitting here in this restaurant, that he was really glad that Tyson had convinced him to come out, and to leave his hectic university workload behind for one night. It felt good. It was relaxing. And he knew that tonight he was going to have to show his appreciation to Tyson…

"Kai? Hey, you okay?" Tyson's hand on his arm and his voice brought him out of his reverie. Kai looked over at him and smiled just slightly, but with a softness that had Tyson instantly smiling back with a small hint of questioning. "What?"

"Nothing." Kai, overcome with a sudden feeling of appreciation and love, bent his head and planted a simple, but soulful, kiss on the bluenette's upturned mouth. Hilary giggled across the table from them.

"You two are the most adorable, beautiful couple I have ever known." She commented, grinning at Tyson's slight blush and Kai's contented smirk. The three-time World Champ gave her a weak glare and sighed.

"And _you_ still drive me nuts, Hilary." He returned, grinning back when she just laughed. "But then, that's why we're such good friends, right?"

"You know it." Hilary pushed back from the table. "Well, I really hate to say it, but I have to get going. I need to get up early in the morning to catch my train back to Bay City."

"It was really great to see you again, Hilary!" Tyson gave her a firm hug in farewell as they parted outside the restaurant. "I promise that when we're back for spring break we'll come and visit, okay?"

"You had better! Kenny promised the same last year and he never showed. Of course, I found out later that he'd been stuck in the hospital with that appendicitis, but still." Hilary wagged a finger at them. "I'll see you then!"

"Yep! Take care and have a safe trip back!" Tyson waved, watching her walk off down the street.

Kai reached out and grasped Tyson's hand in his own, pulling him gently away to walk back to their dorm building.

"Thanks for coming out with us tonight, Kai. It meant a lot to Hilary…and to me." Tyson said quietly after a few minutes of silence. Kai glanced down at him.

"It meant something to me, too, love." He replied a moment later. "I think I'd forgotten about my life outside of school for a while. I have you to thank for reminding me."

Tyson looked up at him, his smile competition enough for the sun. "I love you."

The three little words still had the power to make his heart flutter in his chest, even after all this time. Kai's smile was at its most genuine and relaxed when he replied. "I love you, too, Kinomiya."

Needless to say, their Valentine's Day night was a long and passionate one.

* * *

_**Fin Ende Owari**_

**Kali's Endnotes:** I can only say, **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!** Oh! One other thing…why Hilary? Well, I was watching V-Force, and it became rather obvious that she – out of all the Bladebreakers – recognized the true extent of how special Tyson and Kai were to each other, long before any of the others did (with the probable exception of Kenny). She was, after all, the one who talked Kai into returning at the end to help Tyson for his match against Zeo. _grins_ Leave it to a girl… **Please R/R!**

**_Yami FireKali_ **


End file.
